1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for receiving information in a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Certain systems provide information to drivers of vehicles for a general geographic area. The information may or may not be of interest to the drivers. For example, traffic information may be provided for a city and its surrounding suburbs. A driver, however, may not be interested in the traffic information for the suburbs because their driving is limited to the city.
Other systems attempt to provide information that is tailored to the route a driver is traveling. These systems may include global positioning satellite technology to determine vehicle position data. These systems may also include telematics capabilities to communicate the vehicle position data. The vehicle position data may be used to facilitate the delivery of information tailored to the route a driver is traveling. Global positioning satellite technology and telematics capabilities, however, may be cost prohibitive for certain drivers.
Still other systems provide, for example, weather information continuously via a dedicated data channel. As the weather changes, the weather information is updated. These systems, however, may not indicate when the weather information has been updated. A driver may need to frequently listen to the dedicated data channel in order to determine whether the weather information has been updated.
Background information may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0231163 A1, 2004/0010366 A1, 2005/0033504 A1, 2005/0216184 A1, 2005/0259606 A1, and 2005/0273255 A1.
A cost effective system and method for receiving information of interest to a driver of a vehicle is desired.